Another Nonhuman
by sailorgoth
Summary: ChiChi adopts a girl, but she isn't what she seems.


Another Non-Human  
  
"Gohan, come down here. I need to talk to you." ChiChi called up the stairs to her son.  
"Coming mom." Gohan put down his book and headed toward the door of his room.   
It had been a year since Cell had tried to claim the Earth. Gohan had started to really try in his studies, since there wasn't anyone to encourage him to train. It had been 4 years for the Z-fighters of strict training and a horrible sense of waiting for their next enemy. Now that it was gone, there was really nothing for them to do.  
Gohan had reached the living room, where his mother now sat.   
"Gohan, I want to talk to you about something very serious. It has been a year since Goku has gone. I want to bring another person into the family." ChiChi looked at her son, hoping for a sign of approval on his face. There wasn't.  
"Mom, if you're thinking of remarrying, why are you asking me?" The stone-faced Gohan asked forcefully.  
"No. I don't mean to replace your father. I want another child. What do you think if we adopt a girl?"  
A look of relief washed over Gohan's face. "Great mom! When is she coming?"  
"Oh, well we can go today. We'll go to the orphanage and fill out the paper work."   
  
  
  
"Abigail! Get your ass out of bed. There are people here to look at all of the girls." The hall nurse shook a sleeping form in a small cot. "The head mistress has called all of the girls into the yard. Hurry and put some clothes on, child."  
Abigail fell out of her warm cave of blankets and slipped into a mini skirt and tank top. She had to see who these people were.  
Abigail was the blonde, dumb beauty of the Miss. Windsor's Home for girls. At the moment, Abigail was at the top of the list for adoption choices.  
The spastic blond hurried down the hall and onto the front lawn. A car was parked in front. All the more reason to hurry.  
Reaching the back of the tall, three-story house, a long line of girls of all ages was lined up. Abigail quietly slipped in on the end.  
The couple was very interesting. A boy, that had a strong frame and impressive muscles showing through his thin shirt was standing next to a woman. His hair sprung in every direction and looked, in a way, comical.  
The woman wasn't muscular, but there was a sense of power about her. Her hair was the color of midnight and was pulled up into a huge bun with bangs escaping and framed her pretty face. Both were looking very confused and at a loss as to what to do.  
The mistress of the orphanage took over, she being used to disoriented people. Going down with her clipboard, she checked roll and made sure all of the girls were present.  
The woman walked down the ranks and looked at all of the girls in turn. She stopped at Abigail and lingered for a moment, but after a time she shook her head and went on. The crowd gasped. Abigail was the prettiest among them and should have been chosen. Who was this woman?!  
As the lady shook her head, Abigail's cheeks went a dark crimson and her pouty lips pursed in fury.  
On down the line the strange female journeyed. The girl she stopped at drew another gasp from the crowd.  
"What is your name?" Asked ChiChi gently.  
"Nightshade." Came the curt reply. The girl, called Nightshade (and that really was her name) fit the part very well. Her hair was an interesting ebony black, falling to her waist in very straight waves. Her eyes, which stared relentlessly into your own, were faint lavender, almost white at times. She wasn't very tall, but rather short for her age, which was 13.  
ChiChi nodded at the answer and turned back to the head mistress. The two spoke in hushed words and then fell silent. ChiChi then walked over to Gohan and spoke with him. Again it ended in silence. Returning to the mistress, ChiChi gave a quick nod and the girls were dismissed.   
All headed over to Abigail to pester her about the rejection and then to Nightshade to gang up and yell at how must she was of place. Bother girls completely ignored them.  
Abigail was never forgiven for that, but about a week later the chatter died. Nightshade had been moved and was soon forgotten.  
  
  
  
Nightshade stepped out of the taxi and onto a gravel driveway. As she and her escort walked to the front door of the dome house, the rocks crunched beneath her feet loudly.  
The door opened and ChiChi, her new mother, stepped out to greet them. From behind the woman's body in the door, Nightshade could make out a large group of people in the main room, looking out.  
ChiChi ushered the guests inside and introduced the others. There was Gohan, Krelen, Tein, Yamcha, Chosu, Master Roshi, and Bulma and her little 4-year-old Trunks. All greeted Nightshade warmly.  
After the introductions, the entire group sat down to a huge lunch. Nightshade and her escort spent the whole meal starring in disbelief at how the food disappeared. The others at the dining table didn't seem to notice.  
When dinner was concluded, the escort politely said her good-byes and left. Nightshade was settled into her new room and given time to unpack her meger belongings.  
Bulma said she had a meeting to get to and that Trunks was getting cranky. Master Roshi, never stayed away from his island long, quietly slipped away with Bulma.  
The rest went outside to show Nightshade the large land around the house. The group hiked and ran until their sides hurt. Gohan was pleased that Nightshade could run as fast as the rest of them.  
Dark rested on the land and Tein, Yamcha, Chosu, and Krillin all left. ChiChi, Gohan and Nightshade had a light supper and retired to bed.  
  
  
Nightshade awake roughly with a bounding in her head. Something was wrong. She let her fangs drop and creep out the sides of her mouth. She reached out with her mind and searched the dark, little house. There was another in Gohan's room. The presence of the intruder vanished and with it went Gohan's.  
They were outside on a hill nearby. Without much thought, Nightshade teleported herself there. With the moon at his back, stood Nightshade's worst enemy, Sila.  
The man was tall, with long wavy silver hair flowing to the small of his back. He wore a thin green tank top, which showed off his muscles very well. His pants were black and tight around the well-muscled thighs. Amber eyes shone clearly in the dark of night. He held Gohan close to his chest, in his arms.  
"Hello my dear sister." He called in a voice that chimed like church bells.  
"Don't call me sister, you vile toad." Spat Nightshade. The sight of Gohan in the arms of Sila had angered her beyond reasoning.  
"Angry are we? O well, now that wouldn't do. I'll just have to put you out of your misery. And by the way, thanks for finding me a new play toy. My old one died last month and I missed the screams as I fucked him. This one should last a long time." With that, he captured Gohan's lips in a crushing kiss. Sila must have put a spell on the boy because he didn't wake up.  
Growling, she teleported to right at his side and used all of her strength in the punch. To her satisfaction, a few ribs were heard clearly cracking. Sila dropped Gohan and grabbed his aching side.  
Nightshade lunged at Gohan and teleported him back into his room. Laying him on the bed, she then teleported back to the moonlighted hillside.  
Sile was back up and in a fighting stance. Before Nightshade could ready herself, he formed a staff and knocked it against her ankles, sending her falling to the ground. Pouncing, he reached for her throat, but before Sila could get a good hold, Nightshade kicked him off and jumped back to her feet.  
Sila had rolled a little ways down the hill and was trying to get back on his feet, but the broken ribs were hindering him.   
Nightshade ran down the hill and, with as much farce as she could use, kicked Sila in the ribs on the other side. His mouth opened in a silent scream.  
With her mind, Nightshade formed a wicked looking sword and put her hand on the hilt. She slammed its blade into his chest and pierst his black heart in the middle. When her blade touched his heart, his body slowly disappeared, one limb at a time.  
Smiling to herself, Nightshade destroyed the weapon and teleported back inside to check on Gohan again and head back to bed herself.  
On the next hilltop, behind a small cluster of trees, a tall muscular man watched silently.  
He had come as soon as he had felt Gohan in danger. The girl had been kicking the guy in the side when he had finally shown up.   
Green lips formed into a small smirk. 'This new girl will prove interesting to watch.' Thought Piccolo as he flew back to his waterfall.  
  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own the Dragon Ball Z charaters, but I do own the character Nightshade and Sila. 


End file.
